Episode 3: Invisible Fiend
by MegaloManiamon
Summary: The Nightmarestone Traveller wages war with the All-Stars-by invisibillity!


Narrator: Once more, dear reader, we travel to the Land Of Nightmares to discover there, beneath the Black Mountain Of Viltheed, the loathsome Zordrak! Lord Of Nightmares! Hatching his monstrous plots to thwart our heroes so that nightmares may rule! OOO ECK! However, beyond the Forest Of The Dreamstone Travellers (where Philip is their leader), lies the old DreamMaker. Along with Mario and his friends, they send out tonight's dreams through the most precious and most powerful object in the land....THE DREAMSTONE!  
  
Episode 3: Invisible Fiend Narrator: Zordrak's not alone in the Land Of Nightmares. Oh, no. He is surrounded, protected and waited on claw and nail by his troops-the Villain All-Stars. This is their commander: King "Bowser" Koopa.  
  
Bowser is watching Mouser and 625 in an athletic room in Viltheed. After their Christmas binge, they couldn't wait to train all that fat off. As they ran, they caught the sight of the Nightmarestone Traveller.  
  
Bowser: What the hell are YOU doing here? Nightmarestone Traveller: Same as you, stupid! Besides, Zordrak wants a word with us. He's got a plan for me! Mouser: But what about us? 625: We'll keep running until the next episode. Tell Zordrak we'll be here soon!  
  
The Nightmarestone Traveller ran with 5 other villains to Zordrak's base.  
  
Zordrak: ARE YOU READY WITH ANOTHER OF YOUR STUPID PLANS? Nightmarestone T: Plans? If it wasn't for Bowser, Mouser and Experiment 625, we would be successful. If Mouser and 625 pulled the lever for the Egg Of Death, they wouldn't have failed. And if Scuff hadn't catapaulted the two Big Bananas out of Sizzle, then the Knitted Balloon wouldn't have unraveled. Zordrak: AND WHO ARE THOSE WITH YOU? Nightmarestone T: Meet the Dark Team. I'll pick 5 villains from different shows every time I come on the screen. First, the "ultimate life force" with another force to boot: Shadow The Hedgehog! Shadow: I'll protect Maria! Zordrak: WHO'S THIS MARIA?! N.T: Don't ask me, the author of this story hasn't even gone past Stage 2 of his game. Next, he was cloned from a man with a walking stick and a dog to boot: Odlaw! Odlaw: Give me your walking stick-or the dog gets it! N.T: The force of Mystic Ruins: Chaos Zero! Chaos 0: (Bubbles) N.T: The witch of the west: Dolly Clackhanger! Dolly: Delighted to make your aquaintance! N.T: A Digimon named Myotismon.... Myotismon: I'll payback those brats for deleting me! N.T: ...And last but by no means least, the horrid leader of the Raggy Dolls: Dotty! Dotty: Good thinking! Zordrak: WHAT'S THIS PLAN THEN? N.T: Very simple. We work together as a team. Unlike Bowser, Mouser and 625! Dolly makes me invisible. I drop Dotty on the ground as a decoy. I walk into the Tower unnoticed and steal the Dreamstone. Then, I pass it to Chaos Zero. He climbs down the tower and snatches anything else valuable. Odlaw passes them to me and we'll make our escape! Easier then completing the Final Egg stage, which the author has already done! Zordrak: WHAT ABOUT SHADOW? N.T: Shadow provides the transport. With his Chaos Emerald, he can use the Chaos Control and warp us through the Mists Of Limbo alive! Zordrak: GOOD! GOOD! GO AND DO IT, THEN! Shadow: As you wish, Maria-er Zordrak. CHAOS CONTROL!  
  
They warped out of the Viltheedian mountain and raced towards the Land Of Toons. There, Mario was taking the register of the latest All-Stars-all 5 shows! Mario: Okee Dokee, Jiggly-Pokee! Let's-a see: Knuckles! Knuckles: Hello there! My name is Knuckles! Unlike Sonic, I do not chuckles! Mario: Wally, Wenda, Woof and Wizard Whitebeard! Wally: Hey there, Mario! Great job of the garden. Mario: Thank you! A Traveller named Katherine did it last-a week-a. We won't see her-a untill Episode 21, though. Anyway-a: Biff, Kipper, Wilf, Chip, Floppy, Wilma and any others-a from The Magic Key. Floppy: Here I am holding the Magic Key, and I have to be an All-Star. Sam The Lion: Hey, Floppy. That's my voice, you know! Mario: The Digidestined and their Digimon-a! Biyomon: Sora! You're back! I've been having a good time since I began working for the DreamMaker. Sora: Glad to hear it, Buddy! Mario: And finally: Dora The Explorer-a with her Monkey, Boots! Dora: Hola, Mario! Mario: Er, same to you-a, Dora. Now, to the laboratory! Dee-Dee: Oooo! Can I come, Dexter? Luigi: Poor Dee-Dee. She's-a homesick. That, and Mario's been over-exposed to a bad reference-a joke-a.  
  
An hour later, thunder rumbled as the Dark Team appeared. N.T: OK, Dolly! Cast the spell! Dolly: All right, all right! Candle-wicks and Pika Sticks, Enee-Minee-Miny- Mo! Make us invisible when I say the word "So!" Myotismon: Nothing happened! I can still see you! Dolly: It's because I haven't said so!  
  
With that, they became invisible. The Nightmarestone Traveller walked into the laboratory and dropped Dotty-who wasn't invisible-onto the ground. As the others looked at the hideous doll, The Traveller flew up the stairs of the Tower and laughed! N.Traveller: This is too easy! Chaos! Time for Part 2 of our plan! Chaos Zero grabbed the stone and climbed down the tower. However, everybody else was walking around the gardens and tripped over the hose, exposing everything! Mario: Hold it right-a there, you! Princess, time for action! Let's teach the newcomers-a what we do! N.Traveller: OH NO YOU DON'T! Odlaw! Grab the Magic Key! Kipper: Hey! That's our key! Teeny-Weenie: And our bucket! DigiDestined: And our Tags And Crests! Knuckles: And my shorts! I'm naked! YAAH!  
  
Everybody watched as the Traveller put the Key around his neck. He began explaining. He had created the Key when Zordrak created him. It was the second most powerful thing in the right hands. And now that he had got it, he was invincible! N.Traveller: Dolly! Wish for something to capture the original All-Stars. The newcomers can suffer the consequences of being killed! Dolly: Ahem! I wish for a steel cage!  
  
And with a boing sound, the steel cage imprisioned Mario and everybody. They watched as the Key glowed a blood red colur! Nightmarestone Traveller: I SUMMON THE MASTER HAND! Myotismon, summon an ExTyrannomon from the Crests! And, as day turned to night, the Traveller's Master Hand appeared. This was the same Hand that challenged the Super Smash Bros. to a fighting match. ExTyrannomon, on the other hand was a puppet Tyrannosaur with a mind of it's own. It was an Ultimate Digimon, the first any had seen.  
  
Dora: Quick, let's vamanos! We can do it if we try! And to everyone's amazement, the newcomers attacked!  
  
KNUCKLES VS SHADOW! Shadow began to slow Knuckles down with his Chaos Control. Knuckles dodged the attack and Drill Clawed him. He pinched back the shorts and watched as Shadow was slung onto Chaos Zero!  
  
DORA VS DOLLY! Dolly wished for a rope to tie Dora to. Luckily, Dora swung Backpack around and around, clobbering Dolly on the back of her head. The Map tumbled out Map: I'm the Map! And I'm going to be sick! And he did. All over Dolly!  
  
WALLY VS ODLAW! Odlaw finally snatched Wally's stick and became powerful. However, Woof bit him on the buttocks and gave the stick back to Wally!  
  
METALGREYMON, WEREGARURUMON, GARUDAMON, MAGNAANGEMON, ANGEWOMON, ZUDOMON, MEGAKABUTERIMON, PAILDRAMON, SHAKKOUMON, SILPHYMON, METALGROWLMON, RAPIDMON, TAOMON AND LILLYMON VS EXTYRANNOMON! The DreamMaker's magic made the Digimon Digivolve to their Ultimate forms! They turned on ExTyrannomon and Myotismon! MetalGreymon: GIGA BLASTER! WereGarurumon: WOLF CLAW! Garudamon: WING BLADE! MagnaAngemon: GATE OF DESTINY! Angewomon: HEAVEN'S CHARM! Zudomon: VULCAN'S HAMMER! MegaKabuterimon: HORN BUSTER! Paildramon: DESPERADO BLASTER! Shakkoumon: JUSTICE BEAM! Silphymon: STATIC FORCE! MetalGrowlmon: ATOMIC BLASTER! Rapidmon: TRIBEAM! Taomon: TALISMAN OF LIGHT! Lillymon: This ends it! FLOWER CANNON! Both ExTyrannomon and Myotismon were deleted!  
  
THE NEWCOMERS VS THE NIGHTMARESTONE TRAVELER AND MASTER HAND! Kipper: Now for you, Mr. Traveller! But Kipper was hurt by the Master Hand's Killer Drillers! However, the Ultimates blasted Master Hand back inside the Magic Key! Traveller: You'll have to get me first! NIGHTMARE SWORD!  
  
Two Agorribles came out of the sword and hit Kipper and the Digimon, reverting them back to Rookies. However, the Newcomers beated up the Nightmarestone Traveller and returned their belongings.  
  
N. Traveler: So, you are much tougher than I thought. But wait until Episode 14! That's when I will become the Mega Nightmare! Just you wait and see!  
  
The Dark Team fled, accidentally dropping the Dreamstone. That night:  
  
Mario: Well, I never-a! You can certainly become All-Stars-a after rescuing all of us. But, where's Toad?  
  
Toad was reading one of Dolly's Spell Books.  
  
Toad: Well, I never! Dolly must have read the wrong spell! The page she bookmarked was for temporary invisibillity! When Zordrak hears about this, they'll be in for a spell of trouble! I bet they'll be invisible! Ha, ha, ha, ha!  
  
Out of nowhere was Statler and Waldorf, the two geezers in the box from The Muppet Show.  
  
Statler: That was terrible! Bring back Fozzie Bear! Waldorf: You can say that again, Statler! Statler: That was terrible! Bring back Fozzie Bear! Toad: Oh yeah? Cop this!  
  
Toad flung the book at the two Muppets, making them fall off their seats in pain.  
  
And so, our story-and this episode-ends. But what about Bowser and co.?  
  
Bowser: Hello, Operator? Get me Mario! I'll pay him for making us absent for one episode! Mouser: Er, sir? Couldn't we just have brought a balloon?  
  
The End! Next Episode: The Voice Of Millenniumon! 


End file.
